


Not what it looks like

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doggy Style, F/M, Jealous Steve, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Pietro is a little shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader on top, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, steve and the reader don't like to go out, that damn dress, the "boring" couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: y/n and cap go out to a party with the other avengers and Pietro tried hitting on (y/n), making cap thinking that (y/n) likes Pietro (they have been dating for a while) and they get into a fight and ... BOOM!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not what it looks like

**Author's Note:**

> I know Steve would never act like this but I couldn't help but write it like this. Jealous Steve plus jealous sex is the best

"Babe do we have to go to this party? Don't you want to stay home and cuddle?" I hugged Steve from behind. Stark was throwing another party and he invited us to go.

"Yes, I already agreed plus if we go maybe Tony will get off our backs about never going out." That's true we were what most people like to call the boring homebody couple. We never liked to go out or be separated from each other. Steve even made it possible so we would only go on missions together.

"That's true I guess" I let go of him and started to get undressed. I pulled out a body hugging black dress that Natasha got me for my birthday. I never wear it because I feel like I'm too exposed. "What do you think?" I asked Steve as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"Wow sweetie I'm not going to be able to leave you're side. If I do the guys will try and steal you away from me"

"And who's fault would that be?" I teased back as I strapped on my heals. "But seriously Steve, don't leave my side."

"Trust me I'm not planning on it" Steve called a cab while finished getting ready.

*time skip*

"I'm going to go get us some drinks, I'll be right back" Steve was trying to talk over the loud music.

"Ok ! !" Steve got up from his seat and left. I was on my phone while Steve was getting our drinks when I felt a breeze and I already knew who it was.

"Hey Pietro" I looked up to see the sokovian speedster seated where Steve was.

"Hey y/n you look beautiful tonight" I felt uncomfortable when I noticed Pietro was staring and my boobs.

"Thanks" I looked down at my phone hoping he would get the hint that I didn't want to talk to him.

"Why are you here by yourself? Doesn't your boyfriend know that it's dangerous to leave you by yourself. Someone might try and steal you away from him" Pietro tried to reach out for my hand.

"He went to go get us drinks" I pointed where Steve was. He was trying to get the new bartenders attention.

"Valid excuse but still you are too beautiful to be alone, I'll keep you company."

"I'm ok"

"Are you sure?" I knew he wasn't going to let up.

*Steve's pov.*

This guy is taking forever. I've been waiting fifteen minutes

"What's wrong man" I heard Sam's voice as I was still trying to get the bartenders attention.

"I'm trying to get drinks for me and y/n but the stupid bartender isn't looking over here"

"Yo my man why aren't you attending Captain America" I tried to hide my face when Sam called out the bartender.

"I'm sorry mr. Rogers what can I get you" the bartender sprinted towards us. I told him what I wanted and he started making it.

"I'm honestly shocked you and y/n actually came. I thought you two would be home wearing matching pj's" Sam teased

"We didn't want to come, we're only here to please Tony. We honestly just wanted to stay home"

"And now I know why, y/n is smokin' hot in that dress" I couldn't help but glare at him. "Hey I'm not the only one that thinks that, look speedy over there can't take his eyes off of her." I looked back to where y/n was seated and sure enough Pietro was there, openly checking her out. I clenched my jaw when I noticed y/n was smiling at him. It seemed like Sam noticed my anger boiling because I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry man, y/n lov-" sam froze when we notice that Pietro got y/n hand and kissed it.

"He's dead" I felt both of Sam's hands on my shoulder, trying to stop me from marching right up to Pietro.

"Dude calm down look" he pointed to the drinks in front of us but I took the opportunity to slip from his grip and stormed my way over to y/n and Pietro.

*y/n pov*

"Seriously Pietro stop, I have a boyfriend" I wiped away Pietro's kiss from my hand.

"But I know you'll have a better time with me, I mean loo-"

"Y/n we are leaving" I looked over my shoulder and noticed Steve was glaring at Pietro.

"No way old man, we're having a great time" Pietro stood up and got right in Steve's face.

"Pietro over here, NOW" I heard Wanda's voice before Pietro stepped back and walked away angry.

"Steve-"

"We're leaving now, here put this on" he handed me his jacket before exiting the party.

"Umm bye guys" I awkwardly said goodbye before following Steve. Once outside I noticed he had already hailed a cab, we got in and didn't say a single word until we were back home. Once I closed the door to the apartment all hell broke loose.

"STEVE I WASN'T FLIRTING WITH HIM" I screamed at him.

"THEN WHY DID HE KISS YOUR HAND ! ! ! DO YOU SECRETLY LIKE HIM" Steve shouted back

"NOOOO I DON'T YOU IDIOT WHY WOULD I BE WITH YOU IF I LIKED HIM ! ! !" We've never yelled at each other before. "I LOVE YOU STEVE, NOT HIM" I got ahold of his neck and forcefully kissed him, taking all of my frustration out of this petty fight. I felt him kiss me back with just as much force, his hands landed on my thighs.

"Jump" Steve ordered me and I jumped. He got a firm grip on my thighs and lifted me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist. My hands were glued to his hair as we kissed all the way towards our bedroom. He pressed into me as my back hit the bedroom door before opening it. I was surprised when Steve tossed me onto the bed as he started to rip his clothes off. "You're mine ! ! !" Steve growled before joining me on the bed. He got the bottom of my dress and started hiking it up until it was completely off, leaving me in my bra and underwear.

"I'm yours Steve" I responded as I unhooked my bra and he removed my underwear, leaving me completely naked underneath him. I began kissing him again as he pushed himself inside me causing me to moan into his mouth. He began a fast and rough pace, a complete opposite to how he normally is. We were fucking away our frustration.

"Y/n" Steve bit my collar as I began scratching his back.

"Steve" I somehow managed to flip us over and I began to bounce on his cock. With one hand in my hair and the other on Steve's chest I began to set an unruly pace. "Oh god STEVE ! ! !" I screamed before he flipped us over again so he was on top only this time my back was to him. He positioned me so I was on my hands and knees before slamming into me again.

"Oh god" Steve grunted as he had a firm grip on my waist as I gripped the bedsheets.

"STEVE" I whimpered feeling a knot at the pit of my stomach.

"I know it's ok cum"

"STEVE ! ! !" I let out an animalistic sound as I came.

"Y/N" Steve loosened his grip as I felt his cum shooting inside me. "Oh" he moved his hands so they were near my head as he towered over me while he was still moving. Steve began to slow down until he finally stopped and pulled out. I instantly collapsed on the bed and Steve soon laid down beside me. "Come here" he motioned for me to move closer to him but he ended up making me lay on top of him.

"Oh my god that was something else" I huffed out as I rested my head on Steve's chest.

"Did I hurt you?" Steve asked

"No you didn't, don't worry. It's just that this was the first time we've had rough sex. I loved it, do you think we can do it more often?" I asked not looking up at him.

"If that's what you sweetie we can certainly have sex like this more often." I felt Steve's fingers running up and down my spine.

"Steve"

"Yeah"

"I also wanted to tell you that you're the only guy I have eyes for. I would never dare flirt, let alone look at another man." I wanted to reassure him about earlier today.

"I know my jealousy got the best of me especially because of the dress you were wearing. I know you would never flirt with another man."

"Don't worry about it"

"I love you y/n"

"I love you too Steve"

"But no more going out to parties"

"I couldn't agree more, I love our nights just the way they are" we continued talking until we eventually fell asleep.


End file.
